


In Which Everything Goes To Chaos (But It Works Out In The End!)

by holographicbubbles



Series: Elsamaren Summer!! [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 2020, Elsamaren Summer 2020, F/F, IN A THEATER NEAR YOU, MY NEWEST SHENANIGANS, Summer, you know what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicbubbles/pseuds/holographicbubbles
Summary: One equation, six words:(Anna + Ryder) + Elsa's love life = ChaosElsamaren Summer 2020, Day... uh, 6, - Northuldran Proposal
Relationships: Anna & Ryder Nattura, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827406
Comments: 48
Kudos: 31
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	In Which Everything Goes To Chaos (But It Works Out In The End!)

**Author's Note:**

> a combination that never goes well,  
> a) my favorite style of writing that i churn out in five seconds BECAUSE IT'S FUN  
> and b) ANNA AND RYDER

Elsa paced between two birch trees, with their flaking bark and falling leaves. Her palms were pressed to her forehead, their temperature cool in an attempt to ease her pounding headache.

So maybe _,_ _possibly_ she was overthinking things. But this was important! It was something worth overthinking!

“Elsa.”

She looked up to find a cheeky grin. 

“You look like you’re deep in thought. But… uh… you’ve been pacing for an hour or so, and Mare’s getting worried.”

In a whisper, Ryder added, “you know, she’s not the one I thought would ever be overprotective.” He shrugged. “But here we are.”

-

“Hey Snowflake!” Maren beamed, taking Elsa’s hand. 

“Can I kill your brother,” Elsa responded, deadpan.

Maren frowned. “You know, I’d rather you didn’t. He’s an idiot, but I love him.”

“I was having a moment and he dragged me here by my sleeve!” Elsa pulled the fabric away from her arm, showing how it had gotten stretched out from where Ryder’s reindeer had grabbed her. 

“A moment?” Maren queried. “Are you okay?” 

Elsa’s cheeks flushed and she turned away from Maren. “Mhm.”

“What were you thinking about?” Maren prodded, amused by Elsa’s blush.

_ “Nothing!”  _ Elsa squeaked, squirming in her seat.

-

“RYDER.”

Ryder looked up to a very furious-looking Elsa approaching him. (Okay, so Elsa kind of always looked somewhat furious with Ryder. It was his job to annoy her! At least, Anna and him had decided that. Elsa deserved a little good-natured teasing!) He gulped. “And what would you want now?”

“You.” Elsa pointed to Ryder’s chest. “Are coming with me.” She pointed to herself and stamped her foot.  _ “Now.” _

_ “Yes, Mrs. Impatience-Naturra,”  _ Ryder muttered under his breath. Elsa spun around.

_ “What  _ did you say?”

Ryder coughed. “I said, yes, Miss Fifth-Spirit.”

Elsa  _ really _ didn’t look like she bought that.

-

Elsa just might have come off a little too strongly. It was for a good reason! It was worth dragging Ryder here by his sleeve! What’s the saying? Revenge is best served cold?

Elsa had plenty of cold. And now, sweet-tasting revenge. 

_ Payback,  _ Elsa thought.  _ I finally got payback for  _ one _ of the things he’s done to me! _

Oh, and she also needed Ryder’s help. What’s a girlfriend gotta do to enlist the help of their girlfriend’s brother? Really! All she wanted to do was propose to Maren and marry her and-

_ Oh. _

She wasn’t supposed to say that yet. 

-

“Can I ask  _ why  _ you dragged me here?”

Elsa fiddled with her hands. “If I, hypothetically, need your help, would you - in this  _ hypothetical  _ situation, hypothetically help me?”

“That was a lot of hypothetical,” Ryder commented.

“It’s a hypothetical situation!” Elsa  _ didn’t  _ scream. 

Ryder rolled his eyes. “Are you sure about that?”

Elsa groaned, exasperated. “A-bla- fasj-” she mumbled, deflated. 

Ryder chuckled. “And what is this hypothetical situation of?”

Elsa sighed, mumbling. “If I hypothetically wanted to hypothetically marry your hypothetical sister, what would I hypothetically do?”

“WHAT? DID YOU SAY THAT-”

“SHUT UP, RYDER,” Elsa fumed. “It’s all hypothetical!”

-

“Okay, okay, okay, let me get this straight-”

“Gay,” Elsa muttered under her breath.

Ryder rolled his eyes. “Would I help you figure out what to do to propose to my sister?”

Elsa rubbed her wrist with her other palm. “Hypothetically, yeah.”

“Hypothetically, shmypothetically,” Ryder muttered. “So, what you would do… I’m assuming that you would want-”

“-Hypothetically want,” Elsa mumbled anxiously. “I wouldn’t want to marry your sister, especially not because she is as awesome and marry...able as she is…”

Ryder doubled over in laughter.

“I don’t want to marry Maren! This is all hypothetical! So shut up!”

-

“Elsa, you know how much I love Maren, right?” Ryder desperately wanted to shake some clarity into Elsa, who was back to pacing between her two trees. 

“Mhm…”

“And you know how I want her to be happy?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, she’s the happiest she’s ever been with you, you know.”  
“Mhm.”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Mhm.”

“I got you lutefisk. It’s a present, I know how much you love it.”

Elsa  _ hated _ lutefisk.

“Mhm.”

“I don’t think you’re listening to me.” 

“Mhm.”

“Maren’s only been pretending to love you. It’s all been an act.”

“W-w-what?” Elsa blubbered, eyes wide.

-

“Oh, Elsa… please don’t cry, that was only to get your attention, I didn’t mean it… You weren't listening to me, that’s all… I just thought to try to get your attention. Don’t cry, please… Ugh, Maren’s never gonna forgive me… _ Elsa…”  _

Elsa stood up. “Don’t  _ do that!”  _ she spluttered. “That’s _ not nice!”  _

“Man,” Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. “Anna’s going to kill me.”

“You bet she would,” Elsa crossed her arms.

“Would?”

“She can’t if I don’t tell her.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell her?”

“Hmm… If you stop making fun of me and actually help me out.”

-

“You want to do this the Northuldra way?” Ryder queried. “Or Arendellian?” he paused. “Which. You wouldn’t come to me if you wanted to do it Arendellian. So. Northuldra.” 

Elsa started to nod, but stopped. “What hypo- what would be the most special to Maren?”

“What would be the most special to Maren?” Ryder bit back a laugh.

Elsa nodded, barely raising her head from where she stared at a rock on the ground, which was apparently very important to look at. 

“Elsa…  _ you.  _ You’re special to Maren. Anything you do, that’s what’s gonna be the most special to her.”

-

“Hey,” Maren walked up behind Elsa, who jumped practically out of her skin. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you,” Maren kneeled down next to her.

Elsa shook her head. “It’s fine. I was just thinking.”

Maren fished in a pile of leaves for a particularly pretty one, fiery orange dappled over bright yellow. “Pretty leaf for your thoughts, snowflake?”

Elsa took the leaf and twirled it between her fingers. She rested her head on Maren’s shoulder. “I- there’s nothing, really.” 

“Nothing,” Maren repeated, deadpan. “Nothing. At all.”

Elsa brought one knee to Maren’s lap and closed her eyes. “Absolutely nothing.”

-

Maybe they got too comfortable by the fire, and most likely Maren egged it on by allowing Elsa to lay down in her lap, but she ended up carrying her gently-snoring girlfriend back to their tent. And she brushed blonde hair off Elsa’s face and tucked her in. Maren went to scatter the embers so that they went out more quickly, but a hand wrapped loosely around her wrist.

“Stay,” Elsa whispered, barely audible, and most definitely sleep-talk. Maren crawled into bed next to her, pulling Elsa’s back flush to her chest.

“Of course, snowflake,” she murmured against Elsa’s neck.

-

Elsa tended to go to sleep early and sleep in, claiming that the extra hours made up for the ones she had lost when anxiety had claimed her nightimes as a teenager and during her reign. So it didn’t really come as a surprise to Maren that she was still fast asleep when the first scents and sounds of morning life came to exist. Or that she was going to have to wake Elsa up. She almost always had to. 

She gently prodded Elsa’s shoulder. “Good morning, snowflake.”  
Elsa shook her hand off and curled up smaller under the blankets.

-

Elsa fidgeted with her thumbs, staring very pointedly at a very small, very plain, and very dark gray stone. 

“You’ll be fine,” Ryder encouraged her, giving her a small shove. “You don’t even have to do this.”

Elsa pushed him back. “I know  _ you  _ said I don’t, and I don’t really trust anything you say.”

“Okay. Fine. Go talk to Yelena, she’s not going to care, you know.”

“Says you.”

“You know what! Do you want my help or are you just going to be annoying about it?”

Elsa sighed, nodded, and swept open the tarp to Yelena’s tent. “Yelena?” 

-

“She said that she doesn’t care,” Elsa left Yelena’s tent, defeated. “That, ‘as long as we’re happy, who is she to judge?’ For once, you were right.”

“When am I not right?” Ryder questioned. Elsa quirked a brow.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Well…” Ryder hesitated. “When you put it like that....”

“See,” Elsa deadpanned. “You know that you’re wrong about, like… everything.”

“I was right earlier! You admitted that I was!”

“Sure, whatever you want to think,” Elsa rolled her eyes. “I think I’m… done for the day with this all if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

-

_ Anna, _

_ Hello sister… What do I say? Everything is a lot and Ryder isn’t helping, so I’m enlisting you to help me. Please help me. _

_ Love, your very distressed because of Ryder and everything sister, _

_ Elsa _

_ ELSA, _

_ WHAT DID YOU DO NOW _

_ I DON’T LIKE THESE CRYPTIC AND WEIRD GALE-MAILS THEY MAKE ME NERVOUS  _

_ ARE YOU OKAY _

_ ANNA _

_ Anna, _

_ Why wouldn’t I be okay? _

_ Love your confused sister,  _

_ Elsa _

_ Anna _

_ I’m still confused. _

_ Answer me, _

_ Elsa _

_ Anna,  _

_ I’m really confused with everything and maybe you could help. So please could you help me. _

_ Please answer me.  _

_ Please, _

_ Elsa _

_ Anna? _

_ :( _

_ Elsa _

-

“Now,” Ryder said the next morning, after what had been a very fulfilling rest for Elsa. Despite her tossing and turning and annoying Maren. It wsn’t her fault she was stressed because Anna didn’t respond to any of her Gale-mails! “We get some reindeer.”

It was a tedious task, but they managed to wrangle up about twenty different reindeer and put them into a special stable so that they could remember the specific ones they’d chosen. 

Elsa sighed, head falling backward onto a tree. She closed her eyes. “Now that that’s done with, what’s next?”

Ryder smirked maliciously. “Come on.”

-

“WHAT?” Elsa exclaimed, staring in shock at Ryder. “NO!”

“Why not?” he asked, bringing his, once-extended like he was delivering a Shakespearean sonnet, arms back to his chest. “I thought that was pretty good!”

Elsa coughed. “Honeymaren Naturra, my warm, fiery, hair soft like- what did you even say?  _ Boiled bark?-  _ lovely, wonderful, beautiful, amazing, ummmm… something else, my love, will you marry me?”

Ryder nodded. “It was: ‘Honeymaren Naturra, my warm, fiery, hair soft like boiled bark, my lovely, wonderful, beautiful, _gaymazing_ , awesomest love, will you marry me?’, by the way.”

“WHEN WOULD I  _ EVER _ SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?”

-

“I still think it was good,” Ryder sadly mused. “And besides, it’s supposed to be kind of cheesy.”

“I’m not ever saying anything like that again,” Elsa shuddered. “Even what we have now is…”

“You said that it was better!”

“It  _ is  _ better… I’m just really tired.”

“All what? I thought you wanted to propose!”

“I do… I think I’m going to head to Arendelle… I’m sorry. I just need a break, this is all a lot on me and I’m getting overwhelmed.”

“Go for it,” Ryder pointed to the reindeer behind him. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

-

Elsa slid off the Nokk, placing her hand to his cheek. The Nokk nuzzled it and turned away, melting back into the waves. 

Elsa removed the water from her dress and crystalized it midair before turning it to vapor.

The castle gates were wide open, just like they should always be. Elsa walked in. 

“Your Majesty,” Gerda said upon her entrance. “Welcome.”

“Gerda,” Elsa swallowed. “Hello. Do you know where Anna is?”

“Her Majesty left for the forest yesterday morning, did she not make you aware?”

Elsa blinked, processing the words.  _ Her Majesty… left… for the forest. _

_ YESTERDAY MORNING? _

“WHAT??!!??”

-

Anna, Kristoff, and of course, Sven, made it to the forest as the sun burned bright overhead, signaling noon. A silhouette of a figure was there, by the monoliths, too far for Anna to make out the exact person, but-

Well, really. Who else but Elsa would it be? She knew that they were coming. 

“ELSA!” Anna waved eagerly, running for her sister…

… To end up smashing face first into  _ Ryder _ with an  _ oof.  _

“RYDER!????”

“ANNA??!?!”

“WHERE’S ELSA?”

“Elsa?” Ryder cocked his head and pointed to the water. “She left for Arendelle… about twenty or so minutes ago.”

“WHAT?!?!”

-

“So.”

“Mhm?”

“What’s been happening with Elsa?”

“What do you mean?” Ryder tilted his head and raised a brow.

“Well, she was being kinda like… weird in her Gale-mails…” Anna cleared her throat.  _ “Ahem: Hello sister… What do I say? Everything is a lot and Ryder isn’t helping, so I’m enlisting you to help me. Please help me.” _

“I’M NOT HELPING? WHAT THE-” Ryder grumbled incoherently. “I’VE BEEN THE MOST HELPFUL! EVER!” 

“With what?”

Ryder turned to look at Anna, eyes glazing over in recognition of-

_ Well, _ Anna mused, _ recognition of something.  _

And then Ryder broke down into tear-jerking laughter.

-

“SHE’S BEEN PLANNING A  _ PROPOSAL!??!?!”  _ Anna shrieked. “Oh my God. She’s been planning a proposal. My baby sister, she’s gonna get married.”

“She’s your… she’s your older sister,” Ryder interjected, coughing.

“Shut up. It was for the sentiment,” Anna glowered at him. “Elsie’s gonna get married! She’s been planning a proposal! She’s been- SHE’S BEEN PLANNING A  _ PROPOSAL??!?!?” _

“Yes, you’ve exclaimed that already,” Ryder grumbled. 

“WITHOUT ME!?!?!”

“She… did… she did contact you?”

“SHE INCLUDED _YOU,”_ Anna looked at Ryder, in don’t-take-offence-but-why disdain.  “BUT NOT ME.”

“What’s so bad about  _ me?” _

Anna chuckled and patted Ryder’s back. “It’s okay. Really.”

-

If Ryder knew Anna at all, and he was pretty sure he did, Anna was not okay. Her eyes were twitching, her jaw clenched and eyes bulging, and her fist was closed around a poor handful of blackberries that was now turned into purple pulp.

“That’s going to leave a stain,” Ryder said, pointing at her palms.

Anna grunted, teeth gritting against each other. “She. Included. You. But. Not. Me.”

She broke down into laughter, that was terrifyingly maniacal. “She included  _ you,” _ she sobbed-laughed, tears running down her cheeks. Kristoff stood awkwardly behind, trying to be comforting.

“But not me!”

-

“ANNA-” Kristoff snapped.

“BUT NOT ME-”

“ANNA FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY-”

“SHE INCLUDED RYDER, OF ALL PEOPLE-”

“Really! What’s so bad about me?” Ryder looked at the floor, sadly. 

“ANNA I SWEAR TO EVERY DEITY THAT I CAN NAME-”

“ELSAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!”

“Which, uh, is probably only like three- BUT STILL!” 

“WHYYYYYYYYYY??????”

“ANNA, PLEASE!”  
“ELSA HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUU????????”

“PLEASE, ANNA, BEFORE ELSA-”

“Hey guys,” Elsa appeared behind the three. Ryder jumped, Kristoff startled, and Anna continued sobbing.

A frown deepened on Elsa’s face.  _ “What did you do to her? _ ” she turned accusingly to Ryder. 

“- _ gets here,”  _ Kristoff sighed.

-

“ELSA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!??????!!! Anna grabbed Elsa’s elbows and sunk to her knees in front of her. “I THOUGHT WE WERE SISTERS!!!!!!!!” 

“Aren’t- aren’t we? And what did  _ I  _ do?”

“WHYYYYYYYYYYY?????” Anna sobbed. Elsa gulped, shooting a look of unease at Kristoff, who shrugged tiredly. 

“ANNA WHAT DID I DO?”

“YOU’RE GONNA GET MARRIED! MY BABY SISTER IS GONNA GET MARRIED AND SHE DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT IT!!”

“I’M OLDER THAN YOU!”

“AND YOU SAID NO MORE SECRETS! AND THEN YOU- YOU-  _ YOU LIAR!” _

“DID YOU NOT GET MY GALE-MAILS?!?!”

“You included  _ Ryder!  _ But not  _ me!” _

-

“That. That.” 

Elsa’s eye twitched. “That’s what you’re mad about.” 

She fell back onto the ground in an over-dramatic swoon. The sunlight was a harsh, blinding light, and she squinted against it. “You’re mad at me. Because. I. Asked. My brother-in-law. Who. Lives. Next. To. Me. To. Help. Me.”

“When you put it like that-” Anna grumbled. Elsa sat up.

“You know how many times I just can’t believe you two!” she nearly-yelled in disbelief. “Really!” 

Elsa scoffed, looking between Anna and Ryder who were glaring at each other. 

“Oh… are you fighting over me? Are you jealous?” she teased.

-

“I LOVE HER MORE!”

“I LIVE WITH HER!”

“I LIVED WITH HER FOR TWENTY-FOUR YEARS!”

“BARELY!”

Elsa turned to Kristoff. “What have I started?”

“DON’T YOU DARE! DON’T YOU  _ DARE SAY BARELY!” _

“Are we the only two sane people here?” she asked next.

Kristoff looked at her, then at his wife and Ryder, and gulped. “I’m gonna go ahead and say that  _ I’m  _ the only sane person here. You did, after all, jump off a cliff and die.”

“I had a mission!”

“RYDER I SW-”

“CAN YOU GUYS STOP? I SWEAR TO GOD! WE CAN ALL WORK TOGETHER!” Elsa screamed.

-

“Anna. Ryder.” Elsa seethed, pointing in the direction of a flower meadow. “Flowers.”

“Why together?” Anna whined. Elsa’s eyelid fluttered.

“BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO AND YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!”

“Can I do it alone?” Ryder asked. “Anna can do the reindeers!”

“I don’t want to do the reindeers!”

Elsa hid her face in her palms. “YOU’RE DOING WHAT I ASK!”

“But-”

“NO BUTS!”

Anna shot a death glare at Ryder.

“And Kristoff, you’re making sure the reindeers are still there,” Elsa mumbled, sitting on a rock.

“And you?”

Elsa looked up blearily. “Me? I’m taking a nap.”

-

_ “‘You people are draining,’”  _ Anna mocked. “How come  _ she _ gets to take a nap!? I was the one up all night!” __

_ “But you’re not the one who is getting married! You’re not the one who has to plan a proposal over your shouting!”  _ Ryder imitated Elsa, waving his hands around. Anna giggled and handed him a bunch of flowers that she’d collected. 

“Ryder?” she asked, quietly, a smile on her face.

“Mhm?”

“I missed this.”

“What? Us fooling with Elsa’s hopeless romantic… ideas?”

“Yeah,” Anna giggled. “Do you have something in mind?” she waggled a brow.

“Oh, not this again!”

-

“Here are your flowers, Your Majesty,” Anna muttered. Elsa groggily sat up, her gaze focusing.

“They’re all  _ red. _ ” 

“And you say that  _ I’m  _ a whiner!” Anna scoffed.

“Have you met  _ me?  _ I’m a person of blue palettes, for God’s sake!”

“And you say that I complain too much!”

Elsa’s lip wobbled as she held Anna’s gaze. “Am I complaining too much? I just want it to be perfect!”

“Oh, Elsie… It’ll be perfect no matter what.” Anna sat down next to her and stroked her kneecap. 

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. And... there are only red flowers. So deal with it.”

-

Ryder grinned and handed Elsa a crown of flowers, which she placed on her head. Next, he gave her a necklace of flowers too. Anna placed an Arendellian medallion over her shoulders. Her neck felt very heavy.

“I have to wear this?” she asked skeptically. 

Ryder shrugged. “Make some bracelets of ice and make your dress all glitzy, and then it would be better.”

Elsa did what he told her to, and soon, she had ribbons of ice snaking up her arms and her dress reflected rainbow where the sun hit it.

“Are you ready?” Ryder asked.

“Ready? More than.” 

-

“Get the baskets ready!”

“NO! ANNA YOU’RE OVER THERE!”

“THAT’S NOT A BASKET OF FLOWERS!”  
_“KRISTOFF!”_

Elsa gulped. 

The sun made her squint and it all felt too bright and fake and bright-

_ What am I doing? _

“ANNA! IT’S STILL THE OTHER ONE!”

_ Where am I? _

_ Why am I here? _

“Elsa… the snow?”

“Elsa...”

Anna climbed up onto the boulder next to her sister and squeezed her hand. “You'll do great. Don’t be nervous.”

Elsa nodded, throat dry. “I’ll do great.”

Anna smiled. “Ready? Yelena’s got your girl.”

The corners of Elsa’s eyes stung with tears, but she nodded.

“Ready.”

-

Anna and Ryder and Kristoff kept calling out encouragements. “You've got this, Elsa!” Anna whooped, pumping her fist in the air.

“Yeah!” Ryder looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“You look beautiful,” Kristoff added in, earning an annoyed look from Anna. “What?” he said, throwing his hands up. “She’s gay! And I’m married to you!  _ And she’s getting married! For God’s sake!”  _

_ Getting married- _

“What if she says no?” Elsa asked quietly. 

“Trust me, Elsa. She isn’t going to,” Ryder’s smile was gentle and full of heart. Elsa sighed.

“She isn’t going to,” she repeated to herself. 

-

“Yelena? What are you doing!? Where are you taking me?”

Yelena’s amused, rough voice floated through to the clearing and it cut smoothly over Elsa’s pounding breath. “Your destiny awaits, darling.”

Elsa could just barely see the two of them at the edge of a path of trees, Yelena’s arms outstretched to where Elsa stood.

“Elsa?”

Elsa thrashed her head around at the sound of her name, trying to clear the incessant buzzing. The world spun in front of her eyes, but she managed to catch ahold Maren’s gaze and-

_ By God, she’s beautiful. And she’s Maren and- _

“Honeymaren Naturra-”

-

_ What am I doing? _

Elsa’s voice faltered and she choked on nothing but the air. Her words sounded forced, fake. The flowers continued to fall down, floating gently to the floor around her. Elsa could only focus at the sharp thorns on the bases of a few and-

_ Why am I doing this? _

The sun glinted off her bedazzled dress, catching her eyes. And it hurt-

Like a white-hot knife being planted between her eyebrows. 

“Honeymar-” she started to try again, but a realization stopped her.

_ This isn’t me.  _

_ Not this glitz and glamour. _

_ This isn’t the me Maren knows. _

-

Snowflakes fluttered down, a blizzard in every color. Anna’s worried voice called out from somewhere behind Elsa, but Elsa’s entire focus was reserved for Maren. Elsa tossed aside both of the necklaces, leaving her shoulders much lighter. She finally felt like she could breathe. The flower crown remained on her head, but now astrew and mixed up in messy blonde tangles. She’d removed the adorning glamour from her dress, and now it sparkled a whole lot less.

Elsa pushed through the snow that still fell, hoping for something like a magical entrance.

“Honeymaren Naturra,” she began, falling to one knee. 

-

“Honey... you’ve made everything, my whole life, full of light and color,” snowflakes dusted Elsa’s hair, chilling her ears. “I didn’t really know what it meant to _live_ before I met you. I knew what it was like to _survive,_ to get through, but I never knew what it was like to thrive. And then you came into my life, a beacon of hope, of colors.”  
Maren’s hands were at her mouth now, holding back tears. Elsa fished for the ring in her pocket, pulling it out. 

“And now… now I don’t know who I would be without that color.”

-

Elsa brought the ring in her hands in front of her, holding it up to Maren. Her stars, her moon, her love and her light. To her world. “I always thought I would never know what it was like to really, truly love- to love someone in a way that wasn’t tainted by the cold, but that was  _ warm.” _

Her tears were frozen to her cheeks now, streaming in idiosyncratic patterns down her face. “And now I do. Because with you, Honey, I feel warm. And I feel full.”

She took a deep breath.

“Honeymaren Naturra, will you marry me?”

-

Maren pulled Elsa to her feet, bringing their foreheads together in a way where their temperatures mingled into thermal bliss. “Elsa of Arendelle,” she whispered. “Yes.” 

Elsa fell forward into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“You know that you’re beautiful,” Elsa dopily grinned after they pulled away, her lips falling lopsided.

“You know that you are too,” Maren responded with, brushing the fractals of tears from Elsa’s cheeks.

“Not as much as you,” Elsa beamed.

Maren rolled her eyes. “You know, I think I’ll just need to stare at you for a bit to decide if that’s true or not.” 

-

“I got you a ring,” Elsa finally said, a smile toying at her lips. 

“I see that, you dork,” Maren ruffled her hair as Elsa slipped it onto her other finger. Her hand slipped down to the nape of Elsa’s neck and she pulled her up for a kiss. 

“You know, you should do that more often,” Elsa whispered when she pulled away for a breath.

“Like I don’t,” Maren rolled her eyes, pulling her back in. “I could get used to this though,” she whispered against Elsa’s lips.

And Elsa fought everything to not break into tears of unrestrained laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> am i saying that i could churn this out in a day but take two months to write 100 words less in elsamaren drabbles?  
> YES I AM  
> BUT DRABBLES ARE VERY FUN TO WRITE  
> AND I ALSO HAVE TWENTY MORE DRAFTED THAT I'VE BEEN REALLY LAZY TO POST SORRY


End file.
